


Thin Motel Walls

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Cas is mostly human so he needs sleep too bad the sex next door is keeping him up. He wasn’t sure what it was at first but once he realized what’s happening his body reacts the way a human body would. This becomes Cas’ nightly routine jerking it to his best friends ear pressed firmly against the very thin walls. He never thought he would be asked to join but when he is… Well Cas would be fool to turn them down.





	Thin Motel Walls




End file.
